Un caso de Navidad
by arcee93
Summary: Tres espíritus, el gobierno británico y sólo una noche para arreglar el corazón de Sherlock Holmes
1. Sin espíritu

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC. Este fic es una adaptación de "Un cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens

**Capítulo 1:** Sin espíritu

Era el día antes de Navidad, y todos en Baker Street disfrutaban y decoraban el lugar, todos eran felices excepto nuestro querido Detective Consultor.

— ¡Estúpido Lestrade! —gritó a los cuatro vientos nada más entrar, echo un torbellino, a la sala de su hogar.

— ¡Sherlock! —reclamó John, lanzando una significativa mirada al pequeño Hamish de tres años— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no digas esas cosas frente a él?

—Las aprenderá y usará algún día, el tiempo no importa—chasqueó Sherlock con desidia, dejando su bufanda y gabardina en el perchero—. Son todos unos inútiles.

— ¿Papá? —llamó Hamish a Sherlock, acercándose a él con una enorme guirnalda verde.

Sherlock gruñó, se dio la vuelta, brincó la mesa y aterrizó –aún vestido con su traje usual- sobre el sofá, dando la espalda a su familia, Hamish, con los labios temblorosos, bajó la guirnalda al suelo y corrió a refugiarse en brazos de John.

— ¡Sherlock! —volvió a gritar John alzando a un triste Hamish en brazos— ¡Es tu hijo!

Sherlock murmuró algo inentendible contra el respaldo del sofá, John rodó los ojos y sonrió al niño.

—Sólo es una rabieta, vamos a seguir decorando—le animó.

Horas después, el piso olía a Navidad, Sherlock diría que olía a adornos viejos, pino y comida navideña y que una festividad no tenía olor propio, pero es Sherlock después de todo. Sin embargo no lo dijo, seguía despotricando contra Scotland Yard y sus inútiles agentes. De entre todo su berrinche John había logrado sonsacar algunos datos, al parecer, un criminal –que Sherlock llevaba siguiendo desde hacía unos días- había escapado por un agujero en el cerco policial y había huido del país.

—De que sirve resolver un misterio si luego Lestrade viene y comete esos errores tan…

— ¡Sherlock! —gritó John desde la cocina intuyendo una nueva palabrota. El buen doctor casi lanza una al sentir a su celular sonar con el tono programado para la clínica—. Bueno, tampoco es que soy muy constante en mi trabajo—suspiró—. Sherlock, debo irme, por favor, cuida de Hamish—pidió, mientras se enfundaba un grueso abrigo.

—Si trabajaras sólo conmigo…—empezó Sherlock levantando la cabeza para quejarse.

—Acabaría loco—completó John, ganando un bufido de parte de su esposo—. Regresaré pronto—prometió.

—Papi, ¿Y los especiales de la televisión? —preguntó Hamish abrazando su sábana de colores.

—Se que dije que los veríamos juntos, pero, me llamaron del trabajo—explicó John agachándose a la altura de Hamish—. Míralos con papá, a él le hace falta una buena dosis de espíritu navideño—comentó con un guiño y luego le dio beso en la frente.

—No conspiren en mi contra—siseó Sherlock.

Hamish rió y corrió a sentarse junto a Sherlock en el sofá. John dio una última mirada a su familia y salió de la sala.

—Mira papá—llamó Hamish jalando la chaqueta de Sherlock para obtener su atención—. El cascanueces—señaló con orgullo al televisor, finalmente era un niño grande y entendía aquellas bonitas historias de Navidad.

Sherlock no respondió, se sentía tan molesto, tan iracundo, ¿Cómo podía la gente ser tan incompetente? ¿Es que no les molestaba? El detective continuó con sus divagaciones durante horas, ignorando los comentarios de Hamish sobre las diversas historias que pasaban en la televisión.

—La historia de San Nicolás—gritó Hamish, quizás demasiado alto para el gusto del detective, quien se dio la vuelta y observó el televisor con molestia.

—Magia—espetó—. No existe nada como un cinturón que te hace invisible, ni unos renos voladores, ni duendes, ni un trineo, nadie hace millones de regalos en un año, solo y sin ningún tipo de máquina que le apoye ¡Es físicamente imposible toda esa historia! —exclamó sin control—. Todo es un invento para fomentar el consumo en estas fechas, para que la gente vaya y compre regalos sin ningún control.

— ¡Llegué! —gritó John al entrar a la sala.

—Ya lo había notado—Sherlock alzó una ceja al notar rígido a Hamish— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¡Papi! —lloró Hamish saltando del sofá, corrió hasta las piernas de John y las abrazó con fuerza—. Papá dice que nada es real.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué le dijiste? —inquirió John alzando a un lloroso Hamish.

Sherlock no contestó, molesto por los continuos regaños de John, ¿Es que nadie entendía que estaba enfadado?

—Dijo que San Nicolás no existe, que la gente compra los regalos y…—Hamish rompió a llorar desconsolado.

—Eres increíble—espetó el doctor abrazando a su hijo—. No entiendo siquiera como pudiste…

— ¿Qué? —quiso saber Sherlock mientras se levantaba, por fin, del sofá— ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Has... Sherlock, has destruido su ilusión, su… Olvídalo, lo llevaré a la cama—John sacudió la cabeza y salió de la sala, murmurando algunas palabras tranquilizadoras al niño.

—Papá es malo—acusó Hamish entre sorbos.

—Si, muy malo—cedió John—. No era su intención.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dijo? —cuestionó Hamish con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

John carraspeó incómodo, siempre le tocaba a él arreglar los desastres ocasionados por su marido, pero eso no se quedaría así, no señor, tendría unas cuantas palabras con el berrinchudo Detective Consultor.

—William Sherlock Scott Holmes—empezó, nada más bajar las escaleras.

Sherlock alzó la cabeza del cojín de la bandera británica con languidez.

—No se como pudiste hacer eso, es… es, Sherlock eso no se le hace a un niño.

—Tarde o temprano lo sabría.

John se apretó el puente de la nariz, rogando por paciencia a una deidad superior.

—A su tiempo, no ahora, y menos por su padre.

—Detalles—suspiró Sherlock rodando los ojos.

— ¡Es tu hijo por dios bendito!

—Sabías que no iba a ser un padre "normal" —se defendió Sherlock fulminando a John con la mirada.

—Pero no a este extremo. No, Sherlock, no estuvo bien—los ojos del menor centellearon confusos, molestos. Su dueño finalmente se levantó del sofá, pasó junto a John y se encerró en su habitación, pasando el cerrojo a la puerta.

John escuchó la llave en la cerradura y suspiró, bien, si Sherlock no quería entender que no lo hiciera, él no podía estar detrás de él todo el tiempo, no podía estar explicándole cada detalle ni cada acción que escapaban a su raciocinio, ni obligándole a controlarse a si mismo. El doctor subió hasta la habitación de Hamish, dispuesto a velar el sueño de su hijo.

Sherlock golpeó con la cabeza la puerta de su habitación, la habitación que compartía con John, ¿De verdad había sido un estúpido? No, imposible, sólo había sido racional y certero. John debía de regresar pronto, siempre lo hacía tras una pelea, y disculparse, si, él no había echo nada malo. Con cautela destrabó la puerta, esperando el regreso de su esposo.

Las horas pasaron y Sherlock continuó esperando a John tras la puerta, no podía creer que el doctor fuera tan orgulloso como para no regresar y disculparse por sus acusaciones y regaños infundados. Bien, tomaría algo e iría a dormir, necesitaba dormir después de ese largo y fallido caso, mas sin embargo sólo encontró un ponche navideño caducado en el mini refrigerador –instalado ahí tras descubrir lo útil que era para guardar cosas como crema batida- de la habitación.

Bebió el líquido con avidez, estaba sediento y hambriento, pero no lo demostraría, no saldría de su habitación hasta escuchar una disculpa decente por parte de John. Finalmente, agotado se dirigió a la cama, casi era medianoche y necesitaba dormir.

Una ráfaga fría arrancó a Sherlock de su plácido sueño, logrando que abriera los ojos con molestia para ubicar la fuente de aire.

**Tomar ese ponche caducado fue una mala idea**, pensó Sherlock al ver una extraña aparición a los pies de su cama.

Un Mycroft versión fantasma, de varias tonalidades de gris, y semitransparente, le veía, sonriendo con tristeza, vestido con su elegante traje de siempre y rodeado por pesadas ¿Cadenas?

Ahora si estaba más que dispuesto a empezar a gritar y alertar a John, ciertamente si ese ponche era capaz de causarle esas alucinaciones, su estado era grave.

Sin embargo ganó la pizca de curiosidad que brillaba en el cerebro del detective.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Vengo a advertirte.

—Dilo ya para que puedas ir a espantar a Lestrade, ¡oh! Espera, estas vivo, así que no eres un fantasma y estos tampoco existen, por deducción lógica tu sólo eres una imagen que mi cerebro...

—Calla por una vez en tu vida y escúchame—exclamó el fantasma.

Sherlock alzó una ceja y guardó silencio.

—Estas cadenas que me rodean están construidas, eslabón por eslabón por todos los sentimientos que he guardado y la frialdad que he demostrado en vida —declaró solemnemente el fantasma—.Y ahora me arrepiento de ello.

—Y deberás cargarlas toda la eternidad —continuó Sherlock ahogando un bostezo—. No son tan pesadas, es sólo que no me hiciste caso con lo de la dieta.

Mycroft golpeó el suelo con su fantasmagórico paragüas, lanzando chispas verde fosforescente por toda la habitación.

—Esta noche vendrán a visitarte tres espíritus—dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana—. Escúchalos, has lo que te ordenen, o tus cadenas y lamentos serán peores que los míos—Mycroft abrió la ventana, dejando entrar una ráfaga de frío aire invernal y saltó al vacío.

—Tonterías—masculló Sherlock envolviéndose en su sábana—. Siempre molesto Mycroft, olvidó cerrar la ventana.

Justo cuando el reloj de la mesita de noche de Sherlock daba las 12 se fue la energía eléctrica en Baker Street, sumiendo todo en la oscuridad más absoluta.

Solo había un punto de luminosidad, pequeño, y provenía del cuarto de nuestro querido Detective Consultor.

N/A: Y me inundó el espíritu navideño ^^ así que traigo esta locura de fic ^^ espero la disfruten.

¿Algún review?


	2. Navidad pasada

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC. Este fic es una adaptación de "Un cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens

**Capítulo 2:** Navidad pasada

Sherlock gruñó y se envolvió aún más en sus sábanas, buscando escapar de la creciente y molesta luz amarilla que parecía provenir de los cuatro rincones de su habitación.

—Sherlock, despierta—exigió una voz bastante conocida por el detective.

Con un murmullo y una nueva vuelta a su sábana Sherlock ignoró el llamado, John debía disculparse largamente con él, y no cedería tan fácilmente. Pero, ¿Desde cuando John brillaba? ¿Acaso había metido luces navideñas a su habitación?

—Sherlock, no tenemos toda la noche—dijo John con reproche, golpeando el suelo con una especie de campana y arrojando chispas amarillas por doquier.

—Encender pirotecnia dentro de una habitación es peligroso, John—se quejó Sherlock alzando, por fin, la cabeza de la almohada— ¿John?

Una forma, casi tan translucida como Mycroft, pero más brillante e idéntica a John le miraba con reproche desde los pies de la cama.

— ¿John? Entiendo, todos han confabulado en mi contra para…

—Soy el fantasma de la Navidad pasada—se presentó el fantasma con solemnidad—. Y Sherlock, no todo gira a tu alrededor, nadie ha confabulado con nadie—chistó.

— Fantasma, si claro—gruñó Sherlock levantándose de la cama.

— ¿Siempre debes vestir con sábana? —se quejó el fantasma.

—Estoy en mi habitación.

—Daremos un largo viaje, vístete—ordenó el fantasma con paciencia.

—No—porfió el detective.

—Esta bien—y con sorprendente fuerza el pequeño fantasma alzó a Sherlock en vilo y lo llevó al alfeizar de la ventana, abrió la misma e invitó al detective a tomarle la mano.

— Si vamos a viajar no bajaré por ahí—exclamó Sherlock notando la nieve y el frío y cortante viento que azotaba la calle.

—Muchas veces has escapado de John por aquí, no tienes excusa, Sherlock Holmes—señaló el fantasma, recordándole lo egoísta, a veces sin querer, que era con su pareja

—Para ser un fantasma te pareces bastante a John—chasqueó el detective tomando la sorprendentemente cálida mano del fantasma.

—Soy una imagen de él—afirmó al fantasma saltando al vacío llevando a un aterrado Sherlock con él.

El viaje fue movido, cruzaron Londres atravesando las nubes de humo de las chimeneas. Sherlock abrazó la sábana contra su cuerpo desnudo al notar que dejaban la ciudad y se adentraban en el campo.

— ¿Qué...

— ¿No reconoces la casa...? —el fantasma carraspeó— ¿Mansión donde pasaste tu infancia?

—Y ahora me mostraras mi niñez—chasqueó Sherlock con fastidio—. Que predecible.

—Abre tu mente—ordenó el fantasma tras aterrizar de golpe junto a una ventana—. Mira—ordenó dando un pescozón al reacio detective.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y limpió el empañado vidrio con una mano. Estaban mirando por uno de los ventanales de la sala, en ella, un fastuoso árbol navideño era el centro de atención de la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en el lugar. Bajo el árbol, sólo y pasando casi desapercibido, se encontraba un niño larguirucho, de cabello rizado, ojos vivaces y penetrantes, analizando los regalos.

— ¡William! Déjalos allí hasta que se vayan los invitados—ordenó la señora Holmes con un grito.

—Mami—susurró Sherlock ignorando olímpicamente la presencia del John-fantasma de la Navidad pasada.

El Sherlock niño infló las mejillas y lanzó una mirada ansiosa a los regalos y a sus padres, quienes junto a Mycroft, saludaban con cierta falsa alegría a cada nuevo invitado de las altas esferas del pais.

—Nunca celebraban una calurosa Navidad en familia, siempre invitaban a Lores y empresarios, la fiesta se convertía en una nueva reunión de negocios y tu siempre quedabas relegado a estar bajo el árbol. Callando tus acertadas deducciones sobre la mentira y falsedad de quienes rodeaban a tus padres—narró el fantasma—.Asociaste la Navidad con mentiras descaradas y fiestas sin sentido práctico.

Sherlock ignoró al fantasma y continuó mirando fijamente a su versión infantil. El pequeño Sherlock sacudía los regalos y estudiaba las cajas y envoltorios con curiosidad.

—Ropa—chasqueó a una bolsa de brillante color verde.

—Bloques para construcción—gruñó a una caja dorada.

—Esto... esto—tartamudeó al sacudir una caja roja— ¡¿Un barco pirata?! —exclamó sonriente, llamando la atención de Mycroft.

— ¿Qué haces, Sherlock? —cuestionó a su hermano, alzándose cuan alto era para verlo con una gran expresión de superioridad.

—Es un barco My—señaló Sherlock abrazando la caja feliz—. Gra...Gracias—pronunció conteniendo las ganas de dar un abrazo a Mycroft.

El futuro político carraspeó y esbozó una forzada sonrisa.

—Llévalo a tu habitación—cedió.

Sherlock gritó de alegría y abandonó la sala corriendo, para disgusto de sus padres.

—Mira cuan feliz te hacía la Navidad—señaló el fantasma.

—Era un niño—espetó Sherlock fulminando al fantasma con la mirada.

—Vayamos unos años más adelante—anunció John— ¿Pasa algo? —inquirió al ver a Sherlock tensarse.

—Nada, vámonos de una vez y acabemos con esto.

El John-fantasma sacudió la cabeza y tomó la mano de Sherlock nuevamente, el ambiente que les rodeaba cambió en una nube de colores, en segundos estaban parados frente a la misma ventana, pero un año diferente. La decoración era aún mas fastuosa que la del año que acababan de observar, el gran árbol había sido sustituido por uno de mayor tamaño y brillaba por las miles de luces que cruzaban sus ramas.

Un Sherlock preadolescente observaba cauteloso los regalos, tomando el peso, con las manos, de aquellos que confundían sus delicados sentidos de deducción.

—Ropa.

—Libros, novelas—chasqueó.

—Más ropa.

— ¿Un juego de química?

—Llévalo a tu habitación—ordenó Mycroft surgiendo, prácticamente de la nada, detrás de su hermano.

— ¿Ya diriges el MI5? —bromeó el joven de rizos sin poder ocultar su emoción por el juego de química.

— ¡Oh, miren! Es el rarito—gritó una chica señalándolo con descaro— ¿Qué harás con eso? ¿Explotar Londres?

—No incluye los reactivos necesarios—contestó Sherlock, interpretando la pregunta de manera literal.

—Ah y es que lo planeabas. Ves Amy te dije que era un psicópata—indicó la chica a su amiga, juntas rieron en un tono bastante chillón y grosero—. Deberías estar encerrado.

Sherlock miró a su hermano en busca de apoyo, mas Mycroft hablaba en esos momentos con algún ministro de gobierno y sus padres estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para verle. Así el joven terminó defendiéndose como bien sabía.

—Tu padre es un corrupto-anunció Sherlock a la chica, quien torció el gesto con molestia— ¿Qué tan costoso es ese vestido? el sueldo de tu padre como miembro de la Cámara de los Comunes, no puede costear tal lujo, tus joyas y las de tu madre valen una fortuna, por lo tanto sirven para ocultar los robos que ha realizado al tesoro nacional. Eres cómplice de un crimen, una ladrona vulgar e incapaz de generar algún interés en mi, como tanto se ha empeñado tu madre en lograr—chasqueó—. Tu madre me considera un buen partido para ti, un esposo prometedor de una familia acomodada, ella no me considera un sicópata, si así fuera no te habría obligado a venir. Puedes decirle que las mujeres no me interesan y mucho menos si son cómplices de un crimen vulgar.

Amy llevó las manos a su boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa, su amiga estaba lívida de ira y temblaba, clavando sus uñas en las palmas de su mano.

—No consentiré que me hables así—chilló, llamando la atención de su fornido hermano mayor—. Félix, este idiota ha hablado mal de nuestra familia. Ha realizado severas acusaciones en nuestra contra.

El Sherlock adulto giró su rostro, sabía como terminaría aquello, con él envuelto en una desigual pelea con Félix, con sus padres disgustados y con Mycroft observando todo sin intervenir. Por otra parte John-fantasma había abandonado toda candidez para temblar furioso al ver las escenas siguientes a la discusión con la chica.

—Si hubiera estado por ahí...-murmuraba.

— ¿No eres un fantasma de la Navidad? —pregunto Sherlock dudoso.

— También soy una imagen de John Watson —sonrió el fantasma apartando la mirada de la ventana—. Puedo sentir y comportarme como él. Vamos a una Navidad más cercana.

Esta vez la nube de colores duró mucho más en desaparecer, revelando una solitaria casita abandonada en las afueras de una ciudad, las paredes prácticamente estaban a punto de derrumbarse ante la ventisca helada que asolaba el lugar.

—No te atrevas—gruñó Sherlock.

—Esta fue una de las navidades que pasaste lejos de John, ¿Recuerdas?

—No quiero verlo—exclamó Sherlock esquivando la mirada.

—Debes verlo—exigió el fantasma llevándole del cuello hasta la ventana.

Sherlock, algo más delgado y con heridas a medio curar en su rostro, observaba la chimenea, la cual a duras penas se mantenía encendida. Su mirada estaba perdida en las llamas y se encontraba sentado en un raído sillón abrazando sus rodillas.

—Estaba tan solo—murmuró el Sherlock real.

—Ese día en particular, aunque te sorprenda y lo niegues, extrañabas aquella reunión de Navidad que compartiste con tus amigos en el piso.

—Un momento de debilidad sentimental—admitió Sherlock con frialdad.

—No, no era una debilidad—le contradijo el John fantasma—. Extrañabas tanto el calor de Baker Street que incluso dejaste que las lágrimas escaparan a tu control, aún a pesar de saber que en unos días regresarías.

—Hacía frío—justificó Sherlock al ver como una gran cantidad de nieve entraba en la chimenea y apagaba el fuego. El Sherlock de la casita sólo se abrazó más a si mismo, sin siquiera hacer el intento por levantarse para tratar de encender de nuevo el fuego.

—El frío interior era más acuciante que el del exterior—afirmó John chasqueando los dedos. De nuevo la luz los rodeó y fueron trasladados a Baker Street.

— ¿Y ahora que? —bufó Sherlock.

—La Navidad siguiente—indicó el fantasma con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Las mejillas de Sherlock se tiñeron de un rojo brillante, se encontraban en la habitación de John, sus yos pasados se encontraban sentados en la cama tras haber compartido un beso más que apasionado.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada—espetó Sherlock al ver como los labios de John buscaban los suyos de nuevo.

—No se como pudimos tardar tanto—decía John entre jadeos.

—No observamos—rió el Sherlock pasado, jalando a John sobre si.

—Nunca te había visto así—sonrió John.

—No te acostumbres.

—Tu te acostumbrarás—prometió John perdiéndose bajo las sábanas.

— ¡Oh Dios!

Sherlock apartó la mirada de la escena, apenado por verse gemir, gritar y frotarse necesitado contra John.

— ¿Entiendes ahora? Tu vida ahora no gira completamente alrededor de los casos—el fantasma de la Navidad pasada, con las pupilas dilatadas, volvió a chasquear los dedos.

Ambos aparecieron en la sala, Hamish, de un año y en brazos de Sherlock, sacudía en sus manitas una pequeña caja de regalo.

—Es un relicario—susurró Sherlock en el oído del niño.

— ¡Sherlock! —le recriminó John con una sonrisa.

— Eres muy predecible con los regalos, John.

—Tengo uno para ti que aún no has deducido—rió John agachándose para colocar el relicario en el cuello de Hamish y abrazar a su familia.

— ¿Fotos de nosotros? —dijo Sherlock al abrir el relicario.

—Por si algo… llega a pasarnos en uno de tus casos—afirmó John entre carraspeos.

—Nada pasará, John—prometió Sherlock antes de besarle.

—Ya entendí—gruñó el Sherlock actual, el fantasma alzó una ceja—. Incluso John es lo suficientemente desprendido como para valorar mis casos aún a pesar del riesgo de dejar a Hamish huérfano.

—Ya no importa tanto la adrenalina, ahora protege a su familia—sentenció el fantasma.

El contexto varió hasta llevarlos a la habitación de Sherlock en el tiempo presente.

—Dentro de poco vendrá un buen amigo—prometió el John-fantasma besando a Sherlock en los labios—. Lo estas haciendo bien—le felicitó antes de desaparecer en una lluvia de chispas doradas.

Sherlock caminó hacia atrás hasta caer sentado en su cama, su cerebro se negaba a procesar lo vivido, sencillamente no podía ser real toda esa situación.

¡Le había besado un John fantasma!

—Tonterías, todo esto es culpa del ponche—suspiró, rindiéndose a la explicación más sencilla para no dar vueltas a lo aprendido en aquel viaje temporal.

N/A: Veré si puedo subir un capítulo diario ^^ Gracias por los favoritos y los follow, me animan bastante ^^ quisiera saber que opinan del fic así que… un review no enriquece ni empobrece a nadie.


	3. Navidad presente

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC. Este fic es una adaptación de "Un cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens

**Capítulo 3:** Navidad presente

Lo siguiente en arrancar a Sherlock de su sueño fue una risa contagiosa y alegre música navideña que parecía salir de las mismísimas paredes.

—Navidad presente—bufó levantándose de su cómoda, caliente y mullida cama, mejor resignarse a lo inevitable.

—Pasa, Sherlock—invitó una voz.

—No puede ser—gimió el detective para si.

Guiándose por la luz que atravesaba el borde inferior de la puerta de su cuarto, Sherlock encontró el origen de las risas y la música. En el salón, rodeado de manjares típicos de una cena navideña, se encontraba un gigante Gregory Lestrade, vestido con un amplio abrigo verde de bordes dorados y esponjosos.

—Esta definitivamente no es mi división—se quejaba el fantasma dando vueltas sobre si, haciendo temblar en el lugar.

—Pues hace un momento reías como si no hubiera mañana—espetó Sherlock analizando su antigua sala con la mirada, no quería que Greg rompiese algo con esos enormes y torpes pies.

—No era yo—gruñó el fantasma rindiéndose en su lucha contra el ridículo abrigo.

—Ahora dirás que eres una imagen de Lestrade—desestimó Sherlock con fastidio. Ignoró el intentar comprender porque Lestrade era tan grande, después de todo, sólo era una alucinación causada por el ponche navideño.

— ¡Yo soy Lestrade!

—Eres el espíritu de la Navidad presente y me llevarás en un absurdo viaje para enseñarme sobre el espíritu navideño.

— ¿Eso soy? —inquirió el fantasma genuinamente sorprendido.

—Por dios, eres tan idiota como el Lestrade real.

Greg fulminó a Holmes con la mirada, luego tomó una copa rebosante de vino del suelo y la bebió sin siquiera despegar los labios para respirar.

—Necesito un trago si voy a hacer lo que voy a hacer—se excusó ante la ceja alzada de Sherlock, luego, tomó al detective por la sábana y lo elevó hasta la altura de sus ojos—. No sabes con cuanta fuerza he deseado hacer esto.

—Tengo una clara idea—contestó Sherlock sujetando los bordes de la sábana para evitar ser desnudado por el DI—. Suéltame—exigió.

—No, iremos a visitar a unas cuantas personas—Lestrade lanzó a Sherlock dentro del enorme bolsillo del pecho de su abrigo y tras darle una palmada cariñosa al bulto tembloroso que era el Detective, salió rompiendo el techo del edificio.

—La señora Hudson se enojará—suspiró Sherlock al ver el estropicio.

—Nunca te importo eso, nada más hay que ver la pared del salón.

—Esa pared se lo buscó—contestó Sherlock admirando Londres desde la altura del Greg gigante.

—Iremos donde, Molly—dijo Lestrade caminando por las calles con torpeza, evitando autos y personas.

— ¿Crees poder atravesarlos? —cuestionó Sherlock ignorando por completo el anuncio del DI.

—No voy a probarlo para satisfacer tu curiosidad.

—Es obvio que no te ven, nadie esta alarmado, aunque… a juzgar por la capacidad de observación del londinense promedio estoy seguro que…

—Calla de una maldita vez y ¡Mira! —ordenó ofuscado Lestrade sacando a Sherlock de su bolsillo y estampándolo contra la ventana de la morgue de San Barts.

—Molly—suspiró Sherlock con fastidio— ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Pasará otra navidad en la morgue por culpa de tus desesperos por obtener el informe de un cadáver—indicó Greg señalando la figura triste y solitaria de Molly inclinada sobre un cadáver.

—Nunca se ha quejado—espetó Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nunca le has dado la oportunidad para hacerlo, ¡La manipulas, Holmes!

—Mi hermano te manipula y no te quejas…

—Es de ti de quien hablamos—gruñó el fantasma sonrojado—. La pobre Molly no ha regresado a casa en más de doce horas.

—Esta tan sola como todos nosotros, no creo que le importe.

—Desde que llegaste a su vida, no ha pasado unas navidades en solitario—acotó el fantasma.

—Claro, ahora las pasa con nosotros en cada aburrida reunión navideña.

— ¿Aburrida? Quizás para ti, pero para el resto, son las mejores fiestas que puede ofrecer el año.

—No soy el único—se defendió Sherlock.

—Mycroft también las celebra—le contradijo el fantasma tomando a Sherlock por la sábana.

—Si, frente al fuego, con un vaso de whisky en la mano—torció el gesto Holmes con molestia.

—Oh, ya no hace eso—sonrió el fantasma.

—Por favor, no quiero saber como las "celebra" contigo—bufó el detective.

—Mmm tienes razón, tampoco quiero que lo veas.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y se sujetó a los bordes del bolsillo de Greg, notando como los cánticos y las alegres luces parecían cambiar todo Londres a su paso.

— ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó el detective al notar el cambio.

— ¿Yo? Supongo que regalar espíritu navideño donde quiera que vaya—admitió confundido Greg—. Esto de ser fantasma es nuevo para mí.

—Seguro esparces algún tipo de droga en el aire, eso esta mal para un DI—rió Sherlock mirando con desagrado la excesiva cantidad de abrazos con las que se obsequiaba la gente en la calle.

—Vayamos a tu piso—cedió el fantasma, nada podía hacer el presente para cambiar a Sherlock.

Continuaron recorriendo Londres, repartiendo espíritu y alegría por las calles, hasta llegar al 221B, allí lejos de liberar a Sherlock el fantasma le llevó hasta el piso de la señora Hudson, donde la amable anciana se afanaba cocinando un enorme pavo para la cena de navidad.

— ¡Y tu no comes!—exclamó Greg.

—Ella lo sabe muy bien—dijo Sherlock mientras se encogía de hombros.

La señora Hudson tarareaba villancicos mientras, ignorando el dolor de su cadera, se doblaba en el horno para bañar en salsa el dorado pavo de navidad.

—Usa una receta que ha pasado de generación en generación, de madres a hijas, es algo muy valioso y que comparte contigo—afirmó el fantasma con seriedad mientras sacudía su abrigo para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

—No sólo conmigo, están Hamish y John—se defendió Sherlock bajando del bolsillo para recorrer la cocina y observar a gusto todos los alimentos que conformarían el banquete navideño del día siguiente.

—Ella sólo desea que tú puedas disfrutar de esto también. Es muy feliz cuando interpretas villancicos con tu violín, pero sería aún más feliz al verte brindar y comer con los demás.

—Los casos siempre se…

— ¡Es navidad! Dales un descanso a las mentes criminales de Londres—gruñó Greg agitando su abrigo, provocando una lluvia de colores que los llevó al piso superior, donde Hamish y John dormían juntos en la pequeña cama del niño. John abrazaba en ademán protector al pequeño, quien se aferraba a su cazadora como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Aún no supera del todo lo que le dijiste, eres su héroe, su ídolo y que hayas echo lo que hiciste sólo lo ha lastimado profundamente—explicó el fantasma señalando al pequeño Hamish.

—Sólo decía la verdad—murmuró Sherlock.

—Estabas ofuscado y molesto, y lo pagaste con el ser más inocente que pudiste encontrar.

— ¡Basta ya! —exclamó Sherlock con los ojos brillantes de ira.

Todo oscureció de repente, dejando a Sherlock y al fantasma, sumidos en una penumbra escalofriante y llena de malos augurios y significados. Un viento frío y cortante, que parecía provenir de todos los rincones elevó la sábana de Sherlock por sobre sus tobillos, haciéndole tiritar.

— ¿Lestrade? ¿Qué esta pasando? —inquirió Sherlock ocultando su nerviosismo, después de todo, el mundo en el que se movían era nuevo para él.

—Esta acabando—murmuró el DI a su diestra, resignado a lo inevitable.

Entonces las campanadas del Big Ben llegaron hasta ellos rodeándolos con un eco sordo como si estuvieran en una habitación cerrada.

"**Hay viento pero… esto es absurdo"**, pensó Sherlock girando sobre si para detallar los alrededores. Una nueva campanada sonó y notó algo a su diestra.

— ¿Lestrade? —jadeó, al ver como el DI a cada campanada parecía doblarse sobre si mismo— ¿Qué ocurre?

—El final, soy la Navidad presente, y ya esta llegando a su fin, ¿No era eso lo que deseabas? —respondió Greg entre gemidos de dolor.

—Yo no… Lestrade—gimió Sherlock sin control alguno al ver desmoronarse ante sus ojos al fantasma.

—Viven poco estos espíritus—gruñó Lestrade desde el suelo, disminuyendo su tamaño hasta llegar a su estatura normal.

—Un día—susurró Sherlock arrodillándose junto a Greg, debía de haber algo que pudiera hacer.

—Si, un día, es obvio—rió Greg al ver la mirada confundida del detective.

Sherlock alzó una ceja, Greg reía y reía, a pesar de estar desapareciendo, en una nube de luces, ante sus propios ojos.

—El año que viene viviré de nuevo—explicó antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando atrás su colorido abrigo verde.

Sherlock cayó sentado, aquello estaba dejando de ser una mera alucinación para convertirse en una pesadilla, ¿Greg muerto? Aquello no podía ser, era imposible. El remordimiento por los insultos de los que lo había echo presa le llenaron el pecho, nunca antes le había pasado aquello, ¿Así se sentía? Oh como odiaba tener corazón, y no el órgano que bombeaba sangre, no, ese otro al que le atribuían los sentimientos benévolos.

Con los ojos cerrados Sherlock esperó despertar de nuevo en su habitación, pero al abrirlos se encontró de nuevo en el mismo lugar. Hacía frío así que se enfundó el abrigo de Greg, curiosamente le quedaba bien, se había encogido junto al fantasma, poco le importó que fuera verde y dorado.

— ¿Y, ahora qué? —quiso saber al ver una sombra, más oscura que las que le rodeaban, acercarse—. ¡Ah! Estúpido—se reprochó—. El fantasma de la Navidad futura.

La sombra se detuvo a diez pasos de Sherlock, parecía observarle, aunque no evidenciaba ojos; una espesa niebla gris la rodeaba a la altura del suelo. Extendió un largo y huesudo brazo y señaló a Sherlock.

—Acabemos con esto—suspiró el detective tragando con dificultad, en su memoria aún estaba presente la muerte del Greg-fantasma.

N/A: si, dije que un capitulo por día pero olvidé discutir con mi hígado los términos y condiciones de uso de Diciembre XD así que pasé estos días algo mal ^^' y claro ocupada con algunas fiestas ^^ y todo lo que surge en estos días ^^, espero disfruten el cap.

¿Quién es el fantasma de la Navidad futura?

¿Reviews?


	4. Navidad futura

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC. Este fic es una adaptación de "Un cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens

**Advertencias: **Necesidad de pañuelos.

**Capítulo 4:** Navidad futura

Todo estaba sumido en una lúgubre oscuridad, el ambiente se encontraba imposiblemente frío y Sherlock agradeció el haber tomado el abrigo del fantasma de la Navidad presente.

—Bien, llévame donde tengas que llevarme—suspiró Sherlock vencido ante todo aquel circo.

El fantasma guardó silencio y alzó un tembloroso brazo, señalando hacia el frente con un dedo escuálido y consumido al punto de no ser algo más que piel y huesos.

Sherlock caminó hacia el frente con desconfianza, seguido de cerca por el fantasma, cuya respiración era trabajosa y fría, prácticamente le echaba todo el aliento en el cuello al detective.

— ¿Podrías no andar tan cerca de mi? —bufó Sherlock molesto.

El fantasma pareció encogerse de hombros y volvió a alzar el dedo, las tinieblas parecieron abrirse, mostrando un trazo de luz al que Sherlock se acercó corriendo, presa de su curiosidad natural.

Pronto deseó no haberlo echo, frente a si se extendía un sombrío cementerio, la luz venía del frío sol invernal que luchaba por calentar el césped con sus débiles rayos. Sherlock alzó la mirada, confundido, el fantasma rió y le señaló una tumba solitaria ubicada bajo un árbol.

— ¿John? —jadeó Sherlock, sin siquiera pensar, sintiendo el pecho comprimido y dolorido, como si estuviera lleno de vidrio molido.

El fantasma negó, aun manteniendo el silencio.

— ¿Hamish? —susurró Sherlock corriendo hasta la tumba para satisfacer de una maldita vez sus dudas. Sus dueños no podían ser las únicas personas realmente valiosas para él.

El fantasma volvió a negar.

— ¡Oh! Sólo soy yo—suspiró Sherlock al llegar a la tumba, dividido entre el hastío y el alivio— ¿Contento? —chasqueó hacia el fantasma—. Sólo soy yo, gran cosa, no me asusta morir.

Una risa sacudió la negra túnica del fantasma mientras alzaba el brazo para señalar a dos figuras, solitarias y abatidas, que cruzaban el cementerio tomadas de la mano, una era un niño, la otra un adulto con una postura demasiado rígida para ser tomada como natural.

— ¿Hamish? ¿John? —volvió a jadear Sherlock al verlos llegar a su altura, se veían destrozados, el detective podía leer perfectamente en sus rasgos y ropas todo lo que habían sufrido y pasado en los últimos meses.

— ¿Por qué, papi? —preguntó Hamish dejando un ramo de lirios frente a la fría lápida.

—Tenía que atrapar a los malos, hijo, para hacer de este—la voz de John se entrecortó por unos instantes, finalmente pudo recuperar la compostura y sonrió al niño mientras lo alzaba en brazos—. Debía de hacer de este un mundo mejor, un mundo donde tú y yo estuviéramos seguros—afirmó con seguridad.

—Entonces, es nuestra culpa—señaló el niño con su lógica única dada por la niñez.

—No, en absoluto, Hamish, jamás pienses eso, no le gustaría—señaló John limpiando las lágrimas de su hijo con el pulgar—. Él diría que esa es una conclusión errada, algo estúpido que no tienes porque pensar.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué?

—Ya he contestado esa pregunta hijo, no hay porque darle más vueltas.

—Lo extraño.

—Y yo, cada día—admitió John, ante esas palabras Hamish sonrió de improviso, limpiando sus propias lágrimas con la mano.

— ¿Papi, y si es como aquella vez, aquella vez que me contaste que el fingió para salvar a la abuelita Hudson, a tío Lestrade y a ti?

—No, Hamish, no es como aquella vez—respondió John luchando por no llorar—. Pero si así fuera—agregó al ver la desolación en la mirada de Hamish—. Créeme que le recibiría de la misma manera en que lo recibí aquella vez—sentenció lanzando una mirada severa a la lápida.

—Y dormiría en el sofá de la sala castigado—rió el pequeño.

—Si, dormiría en el sofá un largo tiempo—admitió John entre risas por la ocurrencia del niño.

Sherlock observaba la escena con una inusual rigidez creciendo en sus hombros y espalda, aquello curiosamente le estaba comprimiendo el pecho aún más que la idea de creer muertos a Hamish o a John. La perspectiva de no verles más, la de no ver crecer a Hamish, de no volver a sentir a John empezaba a llenarlo de un terror irracional a la muerte.

—Ahora si le temes, ¿No? —habló por fin el fantasma—. Eres tan ordinario, tan aburrido.

De nuevo Sherlock se congeló, aquella voz no era otra que la de su más acérrimo, y curiosamente echado de menos, enemigo.

—Moriarty—espetó entre dientes.

—Así que eso es lo que hace una familia, ser aburrida y rutinaria—continuó el fantasma bajándose la capucha, revelando el rostro de Jim Moriarty ante Sherlock.

—Creí que estabas en los huesos—bufó el detective alzando una ceja.

—Simple utilería viejo amigo, ya sabes que se me da bien ser el malo de los cuentos—rió arrojando las manos huesudas lejos para sacar sus propias manos, lozanas y llenas, por las mangas de la túnica— ¿Qué piensas de mi nuevo trabajo? —cuestionó abriendo los brazos.

—Repulsivo.

—Yo lo llamaría interesante, tan dual, hago el bien pero sigo siendo un demonio odiado por la gente, oh, los parecidos empiezan a hacerse más notorios.

—No me compares—gruñó Sherlock, sintiéndose muy sobreprotector, después de todo su familia aún continuaba frente a la lápida, cerca de Moriarty.

—Tranquilo tigre—Moriarty rió al parecer por un chiste privado—. Seb se enojará por eso—murmuró para si—. No les haré daño, sería tan… obvio—desestimó agitando la mano. Empezó a pasear por frente a Sherlock, meditando.

—Aléjate de ellos—ordenó el detective sin poder contenerse más, dando un paso más cerca de John y de Hamish.

—Tonto—Sherlock alzó una ceja ante el insulto—. Tu los lastimaste, yo no hice nada—señaló rodando los ojos.

—No hice nada como eso, yo no…

—Sólo míralos, que caritas tan tristes, tan deprimidas, tan decepcionadas con la vida—indicó Jim aun paseando por el lugar.

—Basta.

—Siempre supe que esta sería tu mundana debilidad.

—Déjalos fuera de esto—rugió Sherlock, lejos quedaban los juegos mentales, Hamish estaba en peligro, John podía soportarlo, pero no el niño.

—Que enternecedor, bien, una advertencia, el sindicato de fantasmas navideños se enojará conmigo—Moriarty formó un puchero como si aquello fuera de lo más injusto con él—. Este será tu futuro si no detienes tus fisgoneos, o si no los reduces al límite seguro y permitido, ya sabes, el mundo criminal es vengativo.

—Yo los protegeré—aseguró Sherlock.

—Oh, de los malos, pero no de ti "angelito" No, de ti nadie puede protegerlos.

Sherlock alzó una ceja, pero antes de poder responder, Moriarty desapareció en una nube gris y apestosa a humo de tabaco. Observó a su alrededor unos minutos, Hamish y John habían desaparecido y sólo quedaba su tumba, fría y solitaria, decorada con flores. Pasó unos dedos temblorosos por su superficie, no quería pensar que Moriarty tenía razón, pero así era. Oh cuan estúpido había sido, cuan egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo, era su naturaleza, no podía ir del todo contra ella, si bien ahora tenía una familia que le quería no podía habituarse a la idea de su preocupación y los sentimientos inherentes a ella.

— ¡Sherlock! Ey Sherlock, despierta—gritaba una voz, Sherlock sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, aún presente en el cementerio, sin embargo al sonido de esa voz este fue derrumbándose de a poco, dejando pasar la claridad de un nuevo día.

— ¡John! —gritó abriendo los ojos, ignorando como la claridad le lastimaba la retina.

—Brillante deducción—exclamó el doctor con sarcasmo— ¿Por qué demonios te tomaste ese ponche caducado?

—Buen día a ti también—espetó Sherlock.

—Tu nunca saludas—acotó John dándole espacio para que se sentara en la cama.

—Es Navidad—señaló Sherlock con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ahora si, me acompañaras a la clínica, y sin chistar, vístete—ordenó John visiblemente alterado.

—Estoy bien, creo que los efectos han pasado por completo, ¿Dónde está Hamish? —preguntó Sherlock buscando su ropa.

—En su habitación, se niega a bajar a abrir los regalos—contestó John con el ceño fruncido, Sherlock asintió luchando con los botones de su camisa púrpura, John rodó los ojos y apartó las manos de su esposo para abrochársela— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Devolverle el espíritu navideño—contestó el menor como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

—Si, tu, sobre todo tu—rió John dándole un beso en los labios.

—Soy su padre, es mi trabajo—y sin más palabras Sherlock abandonó la habitación.

—Esto tengo que verlo—murmuró John para si siguiendo a Sherlock.

Ambos subieron las escaleras con el más absoluto de los sigilos, sin tocar Sherlock entró a la habitación de su retoño, encontrándole abrazado a su calavera de peluche, una postura asociada a sus propias rabietas.

—Hamish—llamó Sherlock.

—Papá—contestó el niño esquivo.

— ¿No deseas deducir que hay en los regalos? —tanteó Sherlock con su mejor tono manipulador.

—No.

— ¿No? Lástima, porque deduje uno y parecía ser muy interesante.

El niño alzó la cabeza curioso, hecho que Sherlock aprovechó para cargarlo en brazos y sentarlo en su regazo.

—Escucha—tragó con dificultad, aquello de disculparse era demasiado nuevo para él—. Lamento lo de anoche, pero—dio una mirada de desahuciado a John, el cual sólo suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Tu papá quiere decir, que a pesar de que San Nicolás ni sus renos existen, la magia aún permanece, despierta todos los diciembres y es la que hace que todos demos y recibamos amor—carraspeó ante la mirada del niño—. Y obsequios—agregó. Sherlock asintió fuertemente a las palabras de John, dando confianza a su hijo.

— ¿Quiere decir que así es como San Nicolás logra entregar todos los regalos en una noche?

—Si, hijo, es una respuesta acertada y lógica—afirmó Sherlock subiéndolo a sus hombros—. Ahora bajemos y veamos que trajo para ti este año.

—Sherlock cuidado con el…dintel—suspiró John al ver como Hamish se frotaba la frente tras el golpe dado con el mismo—. No entiendo como es que mide distancias con la mirada y no nota que él y Hamish… ¿Para qué me quejo?

Finalmente John bajó, encontrando a sus dos amores sentados bajo el árbol, sacudiendo cajas y bolsas, tomando el peso con las manos y poniéndolas a contra luz, como si de radiografías se tratasen, y no dudaba el que Sherlock lo hubiese echo alguna vez con algún obsequio.

—El peso es un gran indicador—explicaba Holmes al niño—. Puedes descartar muchas cosas con él.

—No es un peluche, ni una cometa, ni una manta nueva—descartó el niño con una caja grande entre sus manos.

—Bien, continúa, sacúdelo con cuidado.

—Es una caja, mmm... suena como metálico y… ¿El microscopio que pedí?

Sherlock asintió, orgulloso, ayudando al niño a romper el papel de regalo. John sólo pudo reír ante tal escena tan "cotidiana", vaya navidades estaba viviendo, y es que después de todo, vivía con dos Holmes. Sus dos valiosos y únicos detectives.

—Oh, este es de John para mi—señaló Sherlock tomando una bolsa—. Ajá, es suave, y liviano y… oh, bueno, no es algo que deba abrir ahora—agregó sonrojado.

— ¿Qué es papá?

—Nada, Hamish, algo que tu papi y yo compartiremos más tarde.

— ¡Sherlock!

—John, tampoco abras el mío frente a Hamish—aconsejó Sherlock dando otro regalo al niño para entretenerlo.

—Dios bendito, espero que no hallamos tenido la misma…—suspiró John tomando asiento junto a Sherlock.

— ¿Rojo y negro? —cuestionó Sherlock en su oído.

—Mas bien, negro y morado—suspiró John al sentir los labios de su esposo besar el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Oh, siempre hay un detalle—gruñó el menor pateando el suelo.

—Tranquilo, creo que lo disfrutaremos—le consoló John con un tono muy insinuante.

—El mío si es rojo y negro—ronroneó Sherlock.

—Sólo si te comportas en la cena—advirtió John dándole una palmada a la excesivamente juguetona mano de su esposo—. Hamish esta ahí—murmuró.

Sherlock asintió, casi al borde de un berrinche, sin embargo, la mirada de advertencia de John bastó para ponerlo en su lugar. Hamish giró hacia ellos y sonrió ampliamente, feliz con sus obsequios.

—Papá, el de papi es un sombrero como el tuyo—anunció sacudiendo una bolsa.

John rompió a reír a carcajadas, encerrando a su familia en un abrazo cálido y amoroso, protector y lleno de promesas de futuras navidades que pasarían en familia, llenos de espíritu navideño, a un muy buen estilo Holmes, secundado, como siempre tenía que ser, por el estilo Watson, que jamás de los jamases debía de faltar.

Encerrado en aquel abrazo repentino, Sherlock comprendió que entre toda la locura de sus alucinaciones navideñas, si había aprendido algo y que quizás, después de todo las navidades serían muy distintas de ahora en adelante, no prometía el no enfrascarse en casos pero si el estar con su familia todo el tiempo que le fuera permitido vivir, y prometía, muy en lo recóndito de su mente –pero con toda la fuerza de su recién descubierto corazón- eso si, luchar porque aquel tiempo fuera largo y prospero siempre, junto a sus seres queridos.

"**Incluso Mycroft"**, pensó con un mohín.

N/A: Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado ^^ espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se merece un epílogo con la cena de Navidad?

¿Reviews?


End file.
